


Day Off

by zombirabbit



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Angst, really only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombirabbit/pseuds/zombirabbit
Summary: in which I am stupid and decide to make him sad.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Day Off

He was finally home. Or at least at a safe place. It didnt really matter to him, where he was, because he knew that it was only temporary. His stay at this apartment was temporary, he would be gone soon enough and find another place to stay. Change was constant, enough that it became normal.

He dropped down on the couch, exhausted after his long day of work, carefully pulling off his mask. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, inhaling deeply once he put it to his mouth.

He peered around, watching as his cat, a stray he had recently taken in, ate his food. He whistled, catching the cats attention. The cat bounded over, and jumped onto his lap, curling up. Looks like he was tired too. 

Frank lazily grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV to a random channel. He adjusted himself on the couch and the leaned back and hummed softly as he put out his cigarette. 

For the first time in a very long time, he felt okay.


End file.
